In many computer systems, information displayed on a display is stored in a frame buffer memory. The frame buffer memory may be coupled to a graphics controller which may be coupled to a main processor. The graphics controller may include a display controller coupled to the display. The display controller may refresh the information displayed on the display 60 to 80 times per second (hertz).
In certain environment, it may be necessary to have a remote display to enable a user in a remote location to view information that could be displayed on a local display. Having a remote display capability is advantageous because the remote user may be able to perform functions remotely without having to be on site. It is typically cost prohibitive to have a communication link with sufficient bandwidth to enable the remote user to have the same user experience as a local user.